


Casual clothes (or something along those lines).

by GimmeADamnMic



Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Friends dressing friends up for dates, M/M, Meddling Friends, interesting results, it's the raijinshuu ofc they meddling w each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeADamnMic/pseuds/GimmeADamnMic
Summary: "Freed, baby, what on God's green earth are you wearing?" Bickslow asks, disbelief tinging his voice. Sensing the unspoken disapproval, Freed re-enters their dorm living room, arms spread to show off his garment. The movement makes his cufflinks shine under the light of their shitty dormlamp and Bickslow's almost afraid to ask what cufflinks are made of. "A casual date outfit", Freed replies with a confidence he really should not possess if someone managed to convince him that a tailored threepiece suit with intricate embroideries is an appropriate outfit for a casual date.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fraxus Week 2020





	Casual clothes (or something along those lines).

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Fraxusweek, prompt: casual...

"Freed, baby, what on God's green earth are you wearing?" Bickslow asks, disbelief tinging his voice. Sensing the unspoken disapproval, Freed re-enters their dorm living room, arms spread to show off his garment. The movement makes his cufflinks shine under the light of their shitty dormlamp and Bickslow's almost afraid to ask what cufflinks are made of. "A casual date outfit", Freed replies with a confidence he really should not possess if someone managed to convince him that a tailored threepiece suit with intricate embroideries is an appropriate outfit for a casual date. 

Instead of giving him a vocal reply, Bickslow merely lifts a judgmental eyebrow and loudly slurps from his cup of instant noodles. An excellent meal he's partaking in on their couch, since their dorm is not spacious enough to put a table in it. "Casual, huh?" he ends up asking to really drive his point home. 

"My parents had me wear these sort of clothes for family dinners, school events and eating out. Those are casual family events, right?" There's a bit of uncertainty there, as though Freed's starting to realise his mistake. Bickslow however, is too preoccupied with the mental image of Freed as a toddler, sitting in a suit at McDonalds to notice. As he's busy choking on his noodles and laughter, Freed gives him a faux-cold look. "I'm not performing cpr on you. Die of natural, karmatic causes."

Once Bickslow's calmed down, he sits Freed down on his bed. "Who are you taking on a date?" he asks between bouts of stray giggles and Freed's face light up like the christmastree he is. "Laxus, you know, the one from the gym." 

"The one who we've never seen outside of sporty clothes, even during lectures?" Freed nods and Bickslow is very tempted to laugh again. He shoves it down though, because he's a good friend and good friends help their best friend in need (even if technically, they didn't need help because there's no way in hell that Laxus Dreyar actually cares about what people put on their bodies). 

"My dear son", he starts and Freed pulls a face. "This is why I don't talk to my parents anymore. You stop that." Ignoring him, Bickslow pats his face fondly. "My sweet summer child." Rolling his eyes, Freed feels the need to interrupt him again. "Was born in the winter, but okay." 

"Do you want my fashion advice or not?" Bickslow teasingly asks and Freed lets his eyes flick over Bickslow's whole outfit before vehemently shaking his head. "Absolutely not", he whispers, fear evident in his eyes. Ignoring his best friend once again, Bickslow squishes Freed's surprisingly smooth skin. "Babe, what moisturizer do you use?" he asks before getting back on track. "My dear sweet angel baby honey-kins bff, let's give you a make-over." Already resigned, Freed lays down on the bed. "Just do whatever", he says, tone defeated, but Bickslow picks up on the undertone of excitement. "Of course I will babe!" 

"Absolutely not!" Evergreen screeches, barring him from leaving by putting herself in front of the door, as though Laxus isn't able to move her aside. "You are not going on a date wearing that", she says scandalized, "You worked out in that exact outfit today! It's a wonder you don't stink." 

"Actually, I own three of these", he answers, pointing at his clothes as Ever groans loudly. "It's a date Laxus", she pouts and he shrugs back. "It's casual." Poking him in the chest to drive her point home, Evergreen complains: "Casual doesn't mean that you're going to benchpress each other in a Wendy's, please change."

Seeing that Laxus still isn't completely convinced, she decides to change her tactic. "Don't you want him to tell you that you look hot? Don't you want to get railed by that nerd who frequently looks like he hasn't slept in eons?" 

"1. Yes and 2. to be honest, no. Maybe some handholding or even a smooch if I'm feeling frisky, but the rest is a no for me for now. I want to get to know him first." Evergreen frowns and then nods determinedly. "Alright, hot but not off the charts hot. A nice sizzling pan, not a searing pan that burns the chicken that you were grilling with your boyfriend because you both suddenly got unsure about how long it takes to properly grill a chicken. Got it." 

Looking in the mirror, Freed's suspicions get confirmed. He looks completely and utterly ridiculous. Well ridiculous is a strong word considering he himself likes alternatives styles of dressing, but there's something about the fishnets-platform boots-ripped jeans-combination that makes him not want to go outside in the clothes. Maybe it's the abhorrent amount of studded belts Bickslow has decided that he absolutely needed to wear. 

"Babe, you look stunning", Bickslow praises him and Freed gives him a flat look in return. "That's because you got a stunning model to work with, don't try to flatter yourself mister. Now get out of the dorm, I've decided that we're having our date here", Freed says, phone in hand and already texting Laxus. "Excuse me?" 

"You did this", Freed says while gesturing at his entire body, "And left me no time to change. So you're banned now. No Bickslows allowed for the evening, get out." 

"Fine, but don't think you'll ever be allowed to borrow my dearly beloved studded belts again!" Bickslow hollers before leaving. Freed can't say he regrets that. Looking in the mirror, he mourns a bit over the fact that he looks like a proper tiktok e-girl. He defined it as e-girl style instead of e-boy style, because e-boys did simply not have the courage nor the legs to pull off the combo he's currently wearing. 

A knock on the door warns him that someone's arrived and he hopes it's his date and not Bickslow. With a deep inhale and exhale, he gathers his courage before throwing the door open with what people have told him is his most charming smile. 

The smile immediately gets knocked off his face though, his falling open as he gapes at Laxus. "Sup", the man drawls, holding up his bouquet of what seems to be flowers he might've found on his way there or in his backyard. "You look different", Freed manages to get out, ogling the form-fitting pants and the opened up buttons, showing a gracious amount of chest. 

For some reason, Laxus looks like he'd just stepped out of Freed's secret fantasy to live in a cutesy lil cabin in the wood, filled with books and the opportunity to not ever have to talk to anyone again except for maybe a lover. His cheeks are decorated with a heavy amount of blush, clothes light and flowy and atop his blond head, a wreath of flowers is perched. His fingernail are painted a lovely mixture of pink and blue. "Evergreen called this cottagecore-cute, I have no idea what it means."

"I'll explain if you want to, want to make dinner together?" 

Bonus: 

Of course Evergreen had stayed up till ass o'clock, when Laxus had finally arrived back at his dorm. Even in the bad lighting, she could see that an unusual amount of blush had faded. "Where did all of that go to?" she wondered and he beamed back. "Was feeling frisky."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm fairiesherefairiesthere on tumblr :)


End file.
